The Untold Stoy of Delilah Mae Lestrange
by thelittlecheshirecat79
Summary: Delilah Mae Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix, and the late Rodolphus Lestrange, who has been cared for by her aunt, Narcissa, while her mother remains in Azkaban prison. Delilah is among the Death Eaters, but she also aids Harry Potter. Will Delilah successfully help Harry? Or will her step-father, Lord Voldemort, put and end to her double life?
1. Introduction

**The Untold Story of Delilah Mae Lestrange**

**INTRODUCTION:  
**Few people know the story of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter, Delilah Mae, but I'm here to tell you the whole story of the daughter of two Death Eaters.


	2. Meet Delilah Mae Lestrange

**CH 1: Meet Delilah Mae**

Delilah Mae Lestrange was born on July 4th, 1981, weeks before the torment and torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. After Bellatrix and Rodolphus, along with Delilah's uncle, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch, Jr. were sent to Azkaban, Bellatrix left baby Delilah in the care of her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. As Delilah grew, she looked more like Bellatrix, only Delilah's hair was blonde. Delilah was a beautiful girl. Little did she know, that while her mother was in Azkaban, her father was killed by Voldemort, who not too long after married Bellatrix. When Delilah and Draco were 11, they got their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Lucius and Narcissa took the children to Diagon Alley to get their things.

"I wonder what house I'll be sorted into," Delilah said.

"I don't know about you Lilah, but I'll definitely be in Slytherin," Draco said proudly.

"I hope I get Slytherin, too," Delilah exclaimed. Draco and Delilah ran off to Ollivander's to get their wands. Delilah's first wand was the wand that chose her. Her new wand was an 11 inch Hawthorn wand with Hippogriff talon as the core. Delilah also picked out a beautiful owl, whom she named Meredith.

As soon as Draco and Delilah were ready, Narcissa and Lucius took the two to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Delilah, before you leave," Narcissa said, "Please promise us you'll write to your mother, just like you did when you first learned to write."

"I will Aunt Cissy. I promise," Delilah smiled as she hugged her aunt and uncle goodbye, "I love you Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius."

"We love you, too, Lilah," Lucius said. Draco and Delilah boarded the train, and sat in a car with their friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode.


	3. Welcome to Slytherin

**CH 2: Welcome to Slytherin**

**Delilah's POV:**

I'm finally here at Hogwarts! I'm so excited to finally be here! I followed Draco pretty much wherever he went. He walked up to a boy with circular glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, could that be Harry Potter in the flesh?

"Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said as he walked up to Harry, "No need to tell me who you are, Harry. This is my cousin, Delilah Lestrange." I smiled and shyly waved to Harry. Draco held out his hand, but Harry refused to shake it. Draco, obviously pissed off, grabbed my arm to take me back to where Crabbe and Goyle were standing.

It was finally time to begin sorting the first years. My name was right after Draco's.

"Delilah Lestrange," Professor McGonagall called. I slowly came forward and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmmm, you are a difficult one," the Sorting Hat said, "You possess the qualities of a Ravenclaw, but your family history is with Slytherin."

"Please put me in Slytherin," I silently begged.

"Well, if you want to be in there so badly, you are… SLYTHERIN," the Sorting Hat yelled. Draco was the first to stand up and applaud. I was so relieved when I found out I was in Slytherin.

After the feast, we went to our dormitories. Millicent and Pansy chose beds next to mine. The three of us have every class together this year, which made us so happy.

**4 MONTHS LATER:**

I love all of my classes. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's something about Professor Quirrell that interests me. Something tells me that it's about my stepfather, Lord Voldemort. I guess time will tell.

I was roaming the castle and I felt a strange sense of warmth. I followed the warmth and I saw something shocking. Harry was with Professor Quirrell and… Voldemort on the back of his head?! There's fire everywhere.

"Harry," I screamed, "Harry where are you?"  
"Delilah, get out of here," Harry responded, "It's not safe! Check on Ron and Hermione. Get Dumbledore!"

"Do not move, Delilah Mae Lestrange," Voldemort yelled, "Take me to the girl." Quirrell walked over to me, and turned around so that he could see me.

"Stunningly beautiful, just like Bellatrix," he said to me.

"M-m-my-my L-lord, w-w-we thought y-y-you were d-d-de-dead," I stuttered.

"Nonsense, my sweet princess," Voldemort said, "I'm alive and, well, a bit weak. Delilah, please, listen to your father, and go back to your dormitory."

"No," I said, "You killed my father ten years ago just so you could marry my mother. I won't listen to you! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! GO AHEAD AND TRY TO KILL ME! SEVERUS HAS TOUGHT ME TO DEFEND MYSELF!" Quirrell lunged forward in an attempt to kill me. I escaped and ran to get Professor Dumbledore.


	4. Double Life Much?

**CH 3: Double Life Much?**

**Dumbledore's POV:**

"Professor Dumbledore," I heard a voice call, "Harry Potter is in trouble! The Dark Lord is back!"

"Come in, come in," I answered. I saw first year Delilah Lestrange bolt into my office.

"Sir, he's back," She wailed, "My stepfather is back, and he's trying to kill Harry Potter!" Delilah led me down to where Harry Potter and Quirrell/Voldemort were battling. All we found were Quirrell's robes and an unconscious Harry Potter. Delilah ran to get Madam Pomfrey, who carried him to the hospital wing.

**Delilah's POV:**

When Harry first woke up at the hospital wing, I was there.

"Delilah, what are you doing here," Harry asked.

"I had to stay to make sure you were alright," I replied.

"Is Voldemort your-"

"Stepfather," I cut him off, "Yes. He killed my father, Rodolphus Lestrange, and my uncle, Rabastan Lestrange, shortly after they were sentenced to life in Azkaban for torturing Neville Longbottom's parents. My mother's in there now, along with my cousin, Sirius Black."

"What were you doing that night that Quirrell attacked me," Harry asked.

"I knew he was up to no good, so I followed him to where you were," I answered, "The minute Quirrell leapt at me, I ran away to get Professor Dumbledore."

"So… you saved my life," Harry said.

"Yes, I did," I replied shyly, "I may be a follower of Voldemort, and you may not get along with Draco, but I'm still willing to keep you out of harm's way. I'm practically living a double life. Professor Snape has taught me to defend myself from dark magic. He's been giving me private lessons every Tuesday and Thursday night. I have to go. I have to write to my mother. I want to tell her that I saw my stepfather. I'll be back soon, Harry." I kissed him on the forehead and left the hospital wing.

When I got to my bed, I grabbed a piece of paper, a quill, and a jar of ink, and I wrote to my mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_Things have been crazy around here. _ _The Dark Lord is back, and Professor Quirrell has died. Mummy, I'm a little scared. I think the Dark Lord hates me because I denied him being my father. But he isn't my real father. Dad and Uncle Rabastan were killed by him just so he could marry you. My first year went quite well. _

_Severus has taught me several spells that could be useful, and I really like having him as a potions teacher. We have been working on ways to be able to reverse the Unforgivable Curses, as well as Severus's Sectumsempra curse. We're trying it out by saying the Curses backwards. We have successfully reversed the Imperius Curse on animals, and during summer holiday, he will be stopping by the manor to help me test it on humans. It takes a while to perfect the reverse effect on the curses. You should give it a try, Mum. Grab a rat, and put it under the Imperius curse, and then reverse it by saying this, "Oirempi." It really does work._

_Mum, I miss you so much, and I wish there was a way to help you to break out of Azkaban without receiving the Dementor's Kiss. I love you, Mummy, and I hope I can see you soon._

_-Delilah Mae Lestrange-Voldemort_

I gave the letter to my owl, Meredith, and before she took off for her flight, I kissed her head, and said a few words to her.

"Be careful, Meredith, and make sure this letter gets straight to Mum, okay," I said. Meredith looked at me and then flew off to Azkaban.

A few days later, my mum wrote back to me:

_My dearest Delilah Mae,_

_I'm so proud of you my sweet little girl. Keep working on reversing those Curses. You and Severus will do great, I'm sure. I'll be okay living the rest of my life in Azkaban. I'm still waiting for the day that something happens to Azkaban that leads a giant escape. Keep working hard on your spells my sweet little girl. I love you and I miss you. I will see you soon. I promise. Your father and I are proud. As well as the Dark Lord himself. Keep putting your faith in him. Serve him well. I love you my beautiful girl._

_-Bellatrix Lestrange_

I miss my father and my mother as well. I hope the Dark lord doesn't find out about me reversing curses.


	5. Year Two Underway

**CH 4: Year Two Underway**

**Delilah's POV:**

As we got on the Hogwarts Express to head home, Draco and I talked about asking Snape to give us private lessons one night a week.

"Lilah, I think it's cool that you're getting private lessons from Snape," Draco said, "I want them too."

"Well… Professor Snape only selected me for one reason," I replied, "He says now that I'm the Dark Lord's step daughter, I need to know how to train just in case another Wizarding War comes about. He's been helping me create special spells."

"What kind of spells," Draco asked, "I want to learn them too."

"Severus says I must keep it a secret. So I'm doing what he says."

"Ugh. Fine," Draco sighed with disappointment.

The summer holiday went by quickly. Severus and I met once a week to perfect the reverse of the Imperius curse. It was quite fun practicing it. I couldn't get in trouble, because it was important that I took "private lessons" from Snape. The reverse of the curses were undetectable.

Right before year two came about, I noticed that Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy's house elf, Dobby, had been sneaking out of the house. I caught him Apparating one night and I forced him to talk.

"Dobby was trying to aid Mr. Potter, Miss Lestrange," Dobby innocently said, "Dobby knows that bad things are going to happen. Please don't tell Dobby's master."

"I promise you, Dobby," I said, "I won't tell. Just as long as you don't tell anyone in this family that I've been secretly aiding him, too." Dobby and I made a promise that night.

By the time second year came around, the Imperius curse was perfected and Severus and I were ready to work on reversing the Cruciatus curse. I liked most of the Slytherin first years.

Severus and I decided that our once a week meetings should become twice a week. I didn't mind. I enjoyed going to his classroom while other students were in bed. It made me feel more important. My first lesson was Friday night.

I went to all my classes on Friday, and after it was time for bed, I snuck out to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Hello, Delilah," Snape greeted, "I hope you're prepared for tonight's lesson."

"Aren't I always, Severus," I asked jokingly.

We began our lesson.

"Now, you know what curse is next," Severus said.

"The Cruciatus," I answered.

"The incantation," Snape asked me.

"_Oicruc_," I answered. We practiced it until 2:30 in the morning, and then he sent me off to bed.

About a month into the school year, it was time for Quidditch practice. Draco was our new Seeker. I was a Chaser. Uncle Lucius bought the entire team Nimbus 2001's. He told me he'd get me the Firebolt for Christmas. I promised I'd use both broomsticks. We were going down to the field to practice when the Gryffindor team stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going," Oliver Wood asked.

"Sev- er… Professor Snape gave us permission to use the Quidditch field to practice," I answered, "Our new Seeker could use a bit of training before game day."

"New Seeker," Harry asked.

"That's right, I'm Slytherin's new Seeker," Malfoy bragged.

"Bloody hell! Those are Nimbus 2001's," Ron gasped, "How'd you get those?"

"From my father, of course," Draco smirked.

"At least no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way in," Hermione said.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco sneered. I gaped when I heard that statement.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy," Ron yelled, "EAT SLUGS!" Ron's curse backfired and he fell backwards. When I saw him vomit the first slug, I fainted.

After Quidditch practice was over, I ran to Hagrid's.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said, "Hermione, I'm so sorry about what Draco said to you. It was so rude. I really do apologize. Some purebloods are still stuck on Salazar Slytherin's idea of purging this world of your kind. I'm totally against Slytherin's ideas. I'm against Slytherin in general." Hermione looked up and smiled.

"What'd Malfoy call you," Hagrid asked.

"He called me a Mudblood," Hermione sighed.

"He didn't," Hagrid gasped.

"What's a Mudblood," asked Harry.

"It means dirty blood," Hermione answered, "It's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magical parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation."

"See, the thing is, Harry," Hagrid stated, "there's some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood'."

"That's horrible," Harry exclaimed.

"It's disgusting," Ron said after he threw up another slug.

"And it's codswallop to boot," Hagrid stated, "'Dirty blood.' Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do. Come 'ere. Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

"Unfortunately, it's what the Wizarding World is like nowadays," I sighed sadly, "I'm what people call a blood traitor."

"What's a blood traitor," Harry asked.

"A pureblood who affiliates with Muggles, Squibs, halfbloods, and Muggle-borns," I stated, "Someone like Ron's father."


	6. The Chamber Has Been Opened

**CH 5: The Chamber Has Been Opened**

**A/N: To the anonymous reviewer, Year three hasn't even begun yet for the HP crew. And I spelled Crucio backwards for a reason. Nice try though. If you actually paid attention, Delilah and Snape are reversing the Unforgivable Curses. That means that the incantations are reversed as well. Bellatrix and Voldemort privately wed IN AZKABAN after Rodolphus and Rabastan were killed. The Introduction was supposed to be short. And, the only reason Bellatrix seems out of character is because she has a kid. Again, nice try on trying to make me look like a fake Harry Potter fan. Your attempts have failed you miserably.**

**Delilah's POV:**

There have been several Muggle-born attacks since the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first attack happened to Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's cat. Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor first year was next. And then, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost, and Justin Finch-Fletchley came next. I was worried most about Hermione, given what Draco had said when Harry and Ron used Polyjuice Potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle. He had said he hoped Hermoine was killed by Slytherin's basilisk. It pissed me off so much. I'm really beginning to second guess this Death Eater thing. I needed to tell mum about this. Of course, when I write to her, I have to sound like a Death Eater, no matter how much I hate it. I still love my mum more than anything. I began writing:

_Mum,_

_I don't know if you've heard about this or not, but several Mudbloods were Petrified by Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. I'm waiting for one to get killed. I want to see the great Slytherin's work finished. I hope Harry Potter finds out he's the enemy of the Heir soon. Hopefully soon the Wizarding World will be full of no one but purebloods. I miss you, my dear mother. Professor Dumbledore says that Hogwarts may be heading down the road of closing. I don't mind. As long as the Mudbloods are killed, I'm perfectly fine with it. I will write you again, mother. I promise._

_Love always._

_Delilah Mae_

I sent Meredith off with the letter. I'm so nervous. I hope Harry defeats whoever is behind this.

**A few months later:**

Hermione and a Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater were attacked by the basilisk right before a Quidditch game. I told Harry I knew how to get down to the Chamber. Ron and Professor Lockhart came with us. When we got down to the Chamber, Lockhart went looney.

"Now everyone's gonna know about how I defeated the great basilisk, and saved the lives of four Hogwarts students," Lockhart yelled.

"Lockhart, all you are is fake," I yelled, "You take credit for everything people do, and you say that you do them. You're a lying sack of shit!"

"You'll pay for that, Miss Lestrange," Lockhart laughed as he grabbed Ron' wand, "OBLIVIATE!" The spell backfired, and Lockhart wiped his own memory instead. Harry and I ran to the Chamber to find Ginny, while Ron stayed back with an amnesiac Lockhart.

Harry and I found Ginny's unconscious body lying on the floor of the Chamber.

"Ginny," Harry yelled, "Is she… dead?"

"Petrified, actually," I said.

"She's alive," a voice said, "but only just." I knew that voice better than anyone else's. It belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle. To the Dark Lord. The diary Ginny had belonged to Tom Riddle. It was one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes.

"Are you Tom Riddle," asked Harry.

"Just a mere memory of myself preserved in a diary," Riddle answered, "Who's the girl with you?"

"My Master," I bowed, faking every word, "I'm one of your most loyal followers. I'm of the Lestrange family. I am Delilah Mae Lestrange." Everythingt went black after that.

When I finally came through, Harry had just killed Slytherin's basilisk. I ran to grab Riddle's diary as Harry grabbed a basilisk fang. I threw Harry the diary, and he repeatedly stabbed it. Every time Harry stabbed the diary, the memory of Riddle began to disappear, until he was fully gone. Ginny woke up, and she started crying because she thought she was going to be expelled.

"Professor Dumbledore's going to expel me," Ginny cried, "I just know it."

"Ginny, calm down," I said reassuringly, "Professor Dumbledore already knows that you were possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle. He isn't expelling you or giving you any form of punishment."

When we left the Chamber, Ginny went with her parents to Dumbledore's office, and Harry and I went down to find Dobby. We had put a sock in a book that we were giving to Uncle Lucius, so that he could give it to Dobby. My plan worked.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothing," Dobby smiled, "Dobby is a free house elf."

Harry lifted up his trousers to reveal a missing sock. I smiled at him.

"Avada-," Uncle Lucius started.

"Master must not hurt Harry Potter," Dobby said. The rest of the year at Hogwarts was great. The Petrified students were cured by Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey.

I got on the train to go home, and I saw Hagrid, who was just released from Azkaban. I ran out of the train to hug him.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid," Harry said.

"I agree," I smiled, "It's good to have you back, Hagrid." After we said our goodbyes, we got back on the train, and headed home. Our second year was finally over, and the reverse for the Cruciatus curse was almost perfected. Snape and I will work over it during the summer holiday.


	7. Quick Author's Note

**Quick A/N: Once more to the anon reviewer, I'm sorry that me being unable to spell properly bothers you. I can't help being dyslexic you know. I'm only 16. I'm not perfect. Maybe next time you review I'll moderate it just enough to make you seem nicer. You really seem like you've got your panties in a knot. If you pay close enough attention, I'll explain HOW Bellatrix got married and HOW Voldemort slipped past Dementors. And one more thing, You're the sh*tty Harry Potter fan here. Know why? You claimed that Voldemort died after he Killed Harry. Guess what VOLDEMORT NEVER DIED TO BEGIN WITH! Voldemort didn't die after he failed to kill Harry. Any REAL Harry Potter fan will tell you that. He lost his strength, physical form, and the last piece of his soul, which went into Harry. LOOK IT UP IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. How did he not die? HORCRUXES! VOLDEMORT'S SIX OTHER HORCRUXES KEPT HIM ALIVE! One more thing, you spelled defense wrong. There's no "c" in defense. May wanna consider that next time. ;* laters  
**


End file.
